Naruto: Reversified!
by BlackShadowFlamez
Summary: What would Naruto be like if Sasuke was the dunce of Team 7 and Naruto was the depressed emo kid? Read on to find out! Rated for language.
1. Enter! Naruto Uzumaki!

**Yes...I have finally posted a Naruto Fanfic!! It took me forever, but I did it, and I'm proud to present it to you!! Please don't flame me...be nice. And I would like to thank my friend squirrelmaster for helping me come up with the idea for this little bit of awesomeness!! Kudos!! As you all know, I dont own Naruto...and never will so I present you the story!! Review please!!  
**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a peaceful village called Konoha. Alright, it could hardly be called peaceful, as a giant Pokemon…er I mean demon fox was wreaking havoc, destroying things and killing people's parents and whatnot. The Fourth Hokage eventually sealed the nine tailed menace into a newborn baby and saved the village from the doom the fox was sure to bring at the expense of his own life. But in return he cursed the child he had sealed the fox in to having an emotionally crippling childhood, devoid of all the warmth and experiences of other kids his age which made him into the person he is today. And to put it well, frankly, he isn't the definition of a 'happy-go-lucky, carefree adolescent'. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is his story!!

Chapter 1: Enter Naruto Uzumaki!

"Alright, time to lash out at the society that left me emotionally crippled during my childhood!" Naruto Uzumaki said to himself as he proceeded to paint graffiti all over the faces of the Four Hokages.

"Ha ha, serves them right for treating me like the dirt underneath their feet for twelve years!"

"NARUTO!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO THE HOKAGE'S FACES??" someone yelled from below.

"_Oh…crap."_

Naruto looked down to find his teacher, Iruka Umino, looking extremely angry.

"I'm taking out my anger at the world on these rock carvings. What would you rather me do? Express my feelings like a normal person? No one does that anymore," Naruto said sarcastically.

"This is not something I expected you to do, Naruto. I believe this would've been more in Sasuke's category of idiocy? But, you can't be defiling rock carvings on a whim. Start cleaning off all this paint NOW!"

"But I don't wanna!!" Naruto whined back.  
"TOO BAD!! And be quick about it or you'll be late for class!!" Iruka replied, ending the conversation once and for all.

"_Aww man why does my life have to suck so hardcore?"_ Naruto thought to himself as he began to wipe off all the drawings he had worked so hard on from the early part of the morning.

In the Classroom:

"Alrighty kiddies, settle down we're starting class," Iruka said as he entered the classroom, a sour looking Naruto trailing behind him.

The class dispersed their little social groups and sat down in their assigned seats.

"Now…since Narutard here didn't pass the last transformation test we had and to punish the rest of you, we're gonna do it all over again!!"

Everyone groaned and then laughed at Naruto because he was indeed a tard.

"I don't get it."

Suddenly all the laughter stopped and everyone in the class turned to look at the person who had just spoken.

"Sasuke…you never 'get it' when we make fun of anyone, not even yourself," Iruka sighed as he stared at Sasuke like the rest of the class.

Yes, Sasuke was indeed a full fledged idiot. He seemed to have lost one too many brain cells after sniffing too many smelly markers, or he had been dropped on his head one too many times when he was a kid. Whatever it was, he always seemed a little less cool every time he opened his mouth to say anything.

"But it doesn't make any sense!!" Sasuke protested.

"Only to you it doesn't. Now be quiet you dunce."

"What's a 'dunce'?"

"Look it up in the dictionary; your picture will be right where the definition is supposed to be."

"ZOMG are you serious?? Where's the class dictionary??" Sasuke asked as he jumped out of his seat to look for his picture.

"Well, anyway get lined up here in the front. All you'll have to do is turn into me and then you pass the test," Iruka said as he shook his head at the stupidity that had yet again escaped Sasuke's mouth.

The first one to go was Sakura Haruno, the most useless girl ninja out of any of the other classes and unnaturally obsessed with Naruto. Yes I said _Naruto _not Sasuke. He was too dumb for her tastes, and besides, she liked the guys who were total emotional train wrecks and had a messed up childhood. Sasuke only qualified for one of her requirements, so therefore he wasn't worth it. And besides, the only thing he had going for him was his looks, _definitely_ not his intelligence or personality.

"_Awright!! I finally get another chance to impress Naruto with my awesome, not useless ninja skills!"_ Sakura thought happily to herself.

"Ok, Sakura…show us…how um….not useless you are?" Iruka said as Sakura stepped forward.

The whole class began to snicker. Even Iruka couldn't hold back a smile, though he quickly hid it behind his clipboard.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT??" was what Sakura really wanted to say, but instead, she settled for a basilisk glare that shut everyone up in the class.

"Ha ha Sakura is useless!" Sasuke laughed, obviously not noticing Sakura's death glare or the silence of the class.

"Um…Sasuke? Did you like not happen to notice the glaring basilisk over there and the silence of the rest of the class?" Shikamaru whispered.

"Um…what's gonna happen to me since I didn't?" Sasuke asked.

"This is what's gonna happen!" Sakura said, her fist flying and meeting its mark, namely Sasuke's face.

"Owww….that hurt Sakura-chan!!" Sasuke whimpered as he picked himself off of the floor.

The class once again began laughing, this time at Sasuke.

"Sakura! Get your useless behind back here!" Iruka yelled.

After giving Sasuke one final glare, Sakura turned around and walked back over to Iruka. She of course, did the transformation jutsu perfectly.

"Did you see that Naruto?? I'm not as useless as everyone says!"

Naruto wasn't paying attention. He was too busy looking at something.

"NARUTO…is that what I think it is?" Iruka said, an ominous aura appearing around him.  
Naruto quickly hid whatever it was behind his back.

"It's nothing of the sort Iruka-sensei!!" Naruto laughed nervously.

"IS THAT…a Pokemon card?" Iruka asked, the aura getting stronger around him.

"Umm…..no?"

"YOU LIE!! LET ME SEE IT!!" Iruka said as he grabbed the card out of Naruto's hand.

"NO!! That's my Ultra Rare Premium Nine-Tails!! It's worth like ten UR's (Ultra Rare's)!!" Naruto cried as he tried to get his precious card back.

"How many times have I told you?? NO POKEMON CARDS WILL WALK THROUGH THE DOOR OF THIS CLASSROOM!!" Iruka yelled, stuffing the card into his pocket.

He left Naruto to wallow in his sorrow about losing his most precious card.

"_Why….does life…suck….so hardcore!!"_ he screamed in his mind.

"Alright….next!"

It was Sasuke's turn. He walked casually over and stood in front of Iruka. Everyone was watching, waiting for him to do a flawless transformation jutsu. But instead, they got something so…completely and utterly horrifying that if I had described it to you, your minds would be scarred for life.

"OH MY GOD!! SASUKE UCHIHA YOU TRANSFORM BACK RIGHT NOW!!" Iruka yelled as she shielded his eyes with his clipboard.

"Ha ha ha!! I scarred your brain for life!!" Sasuke laughed hysterically as he transformed back into himself.

He turned around to go sit back in his seat when suddenly he stopped in his tracks. The whole class, Naruto included since he had gotten over the loss of his URP, was giving him the basilisk death glare Sakura had given just moments before.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right!" Sakura yelled as she clocked him in the face once more.

"Owww!! My face!!"

"Alright Naruto, it's your turn. And please…don't do anything like Sasuke…I'm begging you…."

Naruto stood in front of Iruka.

"_Alright…just concentrate, you can do this, it's simple…"_

"Transformation jutsu!!"

The transformation turned out somewhat right…except for the fact that Iruka now had blonde hair and whiskers…

"Eh…what the hell close enough. You pass…but barely. Class dismissed."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes I know...the character's personality traits will become more obvious in the later chapters, I know you cant really tell with what I've written so far, but I'll get on that as soon as I can! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Pass or Fail: The Final Exam!

**Sorry it took me so long to update!! With this chapter...I kinda changed the writing style a bit as I got started (you'll be able to tell when you read it) so it'll be more story-ish and not just humor and talking. Don't worry, it'll still be funny, but I'm adding more...deeper things than just that. Hopefully, it'll turn out better than I originally planned! Happy reading and please review!! Much appreciated!!**

* * *

The Next Day:

"Ok kiddies, its time to see if you can pass this test to become a full-fledged ninja, or to see if you totally fail at life," Iruka said the next day in class.

"You know, that's not very nice," one of the random generic students commented.

"Oh, you don't say? Well guess what? Life isn't nice and because you, Mr. 'I totally fail at life because I comment on stupid things that no one takes literally' your fate has been decided. And that means…" Iruka trailed off.

"What?" asked the random generic student.

"You fail. See ya!"

"Awww but it was my dream to become a ninja!" the student whined as he slouched over to the door.

"Yeah, well it was my dream to become a lawyer and look where it got me! All I get to do is teach a bunch of snot-nosed punks and I'm only a Chuunin for heavens sake!! I'm not cool enough to be a Jounin so I have to be stuck as the middle man on the totem pole doing the random, generic unimportant job missions while all the Jounin get all the action! What about my dreams, huh?"

The class was completely dead silent. You could literally hear crickets, even though it _was_ in the middle of the day…

"Why would a ninja need a lawyer in the first place?"

"I….have no idea. Ahem, anyway, for the test, all you have to do is produce two shadow clones and you pass. We'll call you in one at a time."

Iruka left the classroom, leaving Mizuki, his aide with the clipboard that had everyone's names on it.

"Alright, first person is…Shikamaru Nara."

"Aww…what a pain," he whined as he left the classroom.

"_Alright, this is my chance to show everyone I'm not just some random emo kid who has no ability whatsoever!! I will pass this test….believe it. Wait…who the hell thought of 'believe it'? That is the most retarded catch-phrase I have ever heard!" _Naruto thought.

"I am so gonna pass this test with flying colors!" Sasuke bragged.

The whole class stopped their conversations to turn and look at him.

"After what happened yesterday? Keep dreaming…" Sakura replied sarcastically.

"But it was hilarious!! I mean seriously, who would've thought of that?" Sasuke grumbled.

"…Sasuke what drugs do you take in the morning to make you do something as stupid as that?"

"I don't use drugs!!" Sasuke replied indignantly.

"Sasuke, you're the _reason_ I never want to use drugs," Sakura said.

The whole class burst out into laughter.

"Ha ha, Sasuke is_ our_ anti-drug!" the class chorused, laughing hysterically.

"That isn't funny!!" Sasuke whined.

"Gah…would you guys give it a rest?" Mizuki said as he entered the room again, Shikamaru following behind him.

"Sakura Haruno, it's your turn."

"_Alright….this is my chance to show Naruto what I'm made of!! He'll definitely pay more attention to me once he's sees me pass the test to become a genin!"_ Sakura thought happily as she walked out of the classroom behind Mizuki.

"How did it go Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked as the class quieted down finally.

"Eh…it was a pain but what can ya do. I passed…" he said, showing his classmates his shiny new forehead protector.

"Wow…totally awesome! I can't wait to get mine!!" Sasuke said, awestruck.

"Ha…yeah…_sure_," Shikamaru chuckled to himself as he went to sit down in his seat to nap the rest of the school day away.

"Why does everyone say that?? I've passed every single exam we've taken with flying colors!" Sasuke growled, exasperated.

* * *

What was it with these people? Yeah, he might be a joker, but when it came to becoming a ninja, Sasuke was as serious as he could be. More like he _had_ to be. He did have an occasional lapse in his seriousness, but it was only occasionally…it just wasn't his nature to be hardcore serious. Unlike Naruto, he knew how to just kick back and have a few laughs at other people's expense. But obviously, that luxury didn't come naturally to Naruto, seemingly at all. Never had he once seen Naruto crack a smile, laugh, or do anything that showed amusement, happiness or any emotion that _was_ happy at all. All he did was keep his face as emotionless as possible, and if he somehow got angry or annoyed enough (which was often enough), he'd glare…but that was about it.

"_Gah…damn angsty emo kid. What the hell made you so angry at the world?" _Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto being the usual anti-social loner he usually was.

"_You'd think I would have more of a reason to be pissed off at the world…but somehow I can manage a smile now and then…."_

Suddenly, the door to the classroom flew open.

"YES!! I DID IT!!" Sakura cried happily, waving her forehead protector around in a moment of shear joy.

"Congrats, Sakura-chan," Sasuke congratulated her.

"Thanks!" Sakura grinned back, not even bothering to add a snide remark, since it _was _Sasuke after all.

He happily smiled back.

"_Ha…and that's probably why I like Sakura-chan so much…"_

* * *

"Naruto-kun!! Are you ready to take the test?" Sakura called out happily.

She waited with bated breath for his reply…but of course it didn't come.

"_Of course…he didn't answer. It's Naruto…so of course."_

Sakura was some what put off. She had never really even gotten an actual answer from Naruto…ever. But that hadn't stopped her yet.

Soon, mostly everyone had gone in and successfully passed the exam, leaving only Naruto and Sasuke. Finally, Sasuke's name was called.

"You guys just watch!! I'm totally gonna whip this exam!" he bragged as he left the room.

"More like this exam is gonna whip _you_," Sakura said under her breath.

* * *

"_Of course I'm the last person to go...why can't I ever go first for once?" _Naruto thought, seething.

Everyone seemed to have a personal vendetta against him. The villagers hated him for some reason unbeknownst to himself; his classmates thought he was dumbass…_but_ a cool one since the girls never left him alone, _especially_ Sakura who decided it was her mission in life to bug him every nano-second of his life with stupid, pointless things. And then there was _Sasuke_. The idiot was _always _the center of attention…for all the wrong reasons. Yet, he knew what he was doing, and hadn't failed at anything his whole time in the ninja academy. Naruto on the other hand, had failed the final exam two times already.

"_Grr…stupid Sasuke!! I will totally pass the exam this time!!" _Naruto thought with determination.

A few moments later, the classroom door was thrown open.

"YES!! I TOLD YOU SO!! IN YOUR FACES!!" an excited Sasuke whooped as he entered the classroom brandishing a forehead protector.

Everyone in the class stopped and stared in silence, disbelieving what their eyes were showing them.

"Did you beat up a genin and steal his forehead protector?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.

"No, I did not thank you very much. I happened to actually, you know, _PASS _the test like the rest of you," Sasuke replied irritated.

"Ahem, Naruto Uzumaki it's your turn to take the test…" Mizuki interrupted the argument.

"_Finally…my chance to prove to the village I'm fully capable of becoming a ninja!"_

Silently, he followed Mizuki out of the classroom to where Iruka was.

"You ready for this Naruto? Are you going to pass this time?" Iruka asked him as he entered the room.

"…Yes."

"Ok, whenever you're ready. Two _solid _shadow clones."

"Right."

"_Come on, you can do this!!" _Naruto mentally prepped himself for the jutsu…his _worst _jutsu. No matter how much he trained, no matter what he did, he could never produce more than one shadow clone…and the one that he did produce was…useless. It couldn't even last a full minute. But this time was going to be different. It _had _to be different. If he was going to fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage, he had to pass this test. Summoning up all the chakra he could control, he performed the hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

When the puff of smoke disappeared…a lone shadow clone appeared next to Naruto. It was of course…useless. It disappeared after a few seconds. Iruka sighed.

"Sorry Naruto. You fail…again."

"Iruka…this is his third time! Can't you cut him some slack?" Mizuki asked, seemingly sympathetic of Naruto's plight.

"Mizuki, you should know better. You can't do a jutsu half-assed and expect me to just say, 'Oh well you produced one terrible shadow clone! Congrats on becoming a ninja!' and give him his forehead protector. We can't afford to have someone who can't even do a shadow clone jutsu become a ninja. And that's that."

* * *


End file.
